The Broken Eye
by anubis2001
Summary: Eddie and Nina argue over who should have the Eye of Horus necklace but something happens and Sibuna must find a way to repair it before the magic is completely drained from it.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first House of Anubis fanfiction! Please comment suggestions on what I should do to make this story better. Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie stood at the top of the stairs watching the two fight.<p>

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Fabian asked.

"No, let them fight. That's the only way it'll end." Patricia replied. Alfie sighed and they all went back to watching them fight. Only Sibuna knew what they were fighting about. Everyone else was just tired of the bickering.

"Eddie, give it here." Nina demanded.

"No way, you had it yesterday!" Eddie exclaimed. With that they started trying to pull the Eye of Horus locket out of each other's hands.

"It's mine Eddie!"

"But you gave it to me!"

This went on for five more minutes when suddenly they just stopped.

"No, no,no!" Nina said devasted.

"It's 10:00! You have five minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor gave his famous speech and all the teens went to their rooms. One thing was wrong though.

Nina's locket was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really short but it's just the prologue! Longer chapters are on their way!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Soo.. I've been really inactive. There's no good reason for it either. Simply that I had no reason to continue writing. I didn't think anyone liked this story. But I decided to continue. Three comments for more?

Nina's POV

I woke up and for a fraction of a second I felt pure bliss. I didn't have a single dream last night. Usually, my dreams are filled with nightmares about evil spirits taking my body or Egyptian gods using me but not tonight. At the moment all I can think of is happiness.. Blue skies, birds singing, fresh air,

Oh wait.

And my locket.

After getting dressed I head down to breakfast. Going down the stairs I hear laughing and happy voices. I can already tell I'll be the last one to the table. That means I'll get last pick on what I want to eat. Cereal will probably be the only thing left. My morning is already off to a horrible start.

No one pays attention to me as I walk in. The only seat left is next to Fabian. He smiles at me as I sit down.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks.

"Alright. You?" I reply.

"Wonderful love," he says sweetly.

That's why I love him. He's so sweet and loving. He pours me a bowl of Cheerios, my favorite.

"Thanks Fabes," I say gratefully.

"Please Nina, all I did was pour you a bowl of cereal. Isn't that what a boyfriend's supposed to do?" He replies.

We immediately look over at Patricia and Eddie, who are in the midst of flinging banana chunks at each other.

"Guess not," he says under his breath.

I'm still mad at Eddie. It's all his fault my locket is broken. MY locket. He thinks because he the Osirian he should have part ownership of it too. Well guess what Eddie, the locket wasn't given to you.

I didn't realize I was glaring at him until the whole table got silent.

"Uhh... Nina are you alright?" Mara asked. Well this is embarrassing.

"Oh, ya. I'm fine," I reply. After that most people head to school. Fabian are the last ones out the door.

"Sibuna meeting later. You tell Eddie, Patricia, and KT. I've got Amber and Alfie," I tell him.

"Okay I'll make sure to tell them," Fabian says. We arrive at the school and he kisses my cheek and says he'll see me at lunch. We have all afternoon classes together, but none in the morning.

I go to my locker, grab my books and head to my first class, drama.

The drama teacher, Ms. Bennett, is a lonely cat lady who hates everyone. Her class isn't the worst though.

The bell rings right as I sit down. Ms. Bennett quickly goes through attendance and then we begin.

"Today you will be working in small groups to analyze the musical, Annie," Ms. Bennett states. Mara raises her hand.

"Aren't we supposed to be analyzing Hamlet?" She asks. Ms. Bennett ignores her tells us our groups.

"Wendy Smith, John Garrison, Mara Jeffrey, and Alfie Lewis are group 1. Nina Martin, Uriah Prescott, Allison Nightingale, and Eddie Sweet are group 2. "

I stopped listening after that. I don't want to talk to Eddie right now. Once everyone got up I realized I should find my group members. Uriah and Allison were nice but I didn't talk to them a lot because they are in Hathor House.

I saw Eddie first but I pretended I didn't. I quickly walked over to Allison.

The good thing was, Eddie and I didn't end up fighting. We also didn't talk to each other though.


End file.
